everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Prisma Moss
Prisma Moss is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of Tangle and Mossy from George MacDonald’s The Golden Key (to the Unknown). It is unknown where she stands in the destiny conflict. On the one hand, she’s got an epic journey ahead of her. But without a childhood where her family is together and no time to make up for such a loss if she takes on her destiny, Prisma’s not so sure if it’s worth all the fuss. Character Appearance Despite her age, Prisma is rather tall. She doesn’t even need heels to equate the height of her pump-wearing schoolmates. She has waves of dark green hair flowing from the top of her head to her waist. Prisma rarely ties it up as she prefers to let her hair down and enjoys brushing it. She’s got rosy cheeks and remains pinkishly pale despite her beach trips. Even her feet don’t get burned in the slightest although they’re exposed to the elements. They have become more horny at the bottom than usual, however due to her habits. Her eyes are of a bright blue. Fairy Tale - The Golden Key Main Article:The Golden Key How does Prisma come into it After the story, Tangle and Mossy lived in The Land Where The Shadows Fall and eventually got married. Prisma was born soon after but the little family didn’t stay together for long. Later on, Tangle was forced to go into the woods to replace the mysterious “Grandmother” figure, leaving Prisma motherless just as her destiny demanded is only allowed to see her mother again after graduation. Prisma currently lives with her father Mossy back in the suburbs in the outskirts of Fairyland. He had become so busy with his work that he’s barely home until later hours. That’s why she needed two babysitters but as her story dictates, they’re pretty lazy so Prisma has become more than capable of taking care of herself. Parallels *Prisma’s appearance is based on both Tangle’s and the Grandmother’s looks. *She walks barefoot just like how the Grandma prefers. Relationships Mossy (Father) The two maids Tangle (Mother) *Even though she and Prisma aren’t supposed to contact each other (at least not see or hear one another so they just can’t phone or video chat), Tangle still sends written letters and presents via her one of her Aeranthes, specifically the one that guided her to safety after setting her free from some tree branches. Henry (Tangle’s Aeranthes) *Cool uncle basically A rock (Pet. Not kidding.) Prisma cares for a half moss-covered rock that she calls her pet. She uses it as a book weight of sorts. Prisma doesn’t want to own a pet in the traditional sense, not because she doesn’t like the hassle of caring for a living creature but because she doesn’t want to deny the creature’s ultimate reward of being eaten, which is considered the highest honor an animal can receive in Fairyland. *Mossy has a similarly prized rock in the story where he likes to rest his head on while he reads, which is where he got his moss. Outfits Basic Prisma wears a long emerald linen dress with an empire waist tied by a brown sash. It has a flowy skirt stops right below her knees with multiple folds that is embroidered with little pictures of airfish, aeranthes and purple heaths. There are also some puffy sleeves, which makes the dress look kinda like an old-fashioned night gown.She usually goes barefoot but Prisma does carry around a pair of flip flops that she can slip between her toes for an easy switcheroo once she’s done using them. She wears a mood bracelet with colorful beads that have veins filled with gold, silver and bronze. *Her mood bracelet is a reference to the balls owned by the Old Man of the Fire. The metal-filled veins reference the streams of metal in the desert that Tangle encounters after leaving the Old Man. Trivia *Prisma has a loofah made of air fish feathers sent to her as a present from her mom. (Henry’s old feathers might be part of it.) Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Madame O'Front Category:Rebels